The Sarah Winchester Song Chronicles
by SLPikachu
Summary: Different one-shots all centered on Sarah, Dean's daughter through a different Supernatural character, as well as Sarah herself to songs centered on their relaintionships.
1. She Gets That From Me

**Decided to smash all of these into one story of different one-shots instead of uploading them as different stories. **

**This came out of nowhere when I listened to Reba McEntire's song, _HE Gets That From Me_ andI kept thinking about Sam, Sarah, and Dean so I decided to try it out. Let me know what you think. It takes place while Dean and Castiel is in Purgatory and Sam is living with Amelia. Sarah is Dean's daughter in case you haven't read my _Family is Where the Heart_ _is_ story.**

**She Gets That From You**

"Sarah! You're gonna be late for school!" I yell from mine and Amelia's bedroom. I swear, Dean, she is completely like you in every way. You have to drag her out of bed every morning, several times.

"Almost ready, Uncle Sam!" she calls back.

I shake my head as I grin at my reflection, tying my tie for work. Since you and Cas disappeared, the two of us stopped hunting like we usually promise each other. Sarah wants to keep hunting and worries about Kevin a lot. I remind her, though that I'm sure everything is all right. The leviathans were gone. What else is there?

I hurry downstairs where Amelia is making breakfast for us. I'm so glad she accepted I'm taking care of my niece. Other women would probably turn and run but not her. She's perfect to me just like Jessica was. I give her a kiss, good morning as Sarah comes down the stairs, carrying her _Mario Bros. _backpack on one shoulder.

Her brown hair and big nose, she gets that from me. The way she talks and talks, never missing a beat and asking questions, over and over again. Oh yeah, she gets that from me, too. Remember when I was a kid, Dean. How you always got annoyed when I talked your ear off and ask you about million things? Guess payback's hitting me good!

Sarah looks at me with those big, green eyes. She's got me in the palm of her hand, and I swear, sometimes, it's like you're here again. She smiles that crooked smile, there's no denying Sarah's your kid, Dean. Without her, I don't know what I would do. She gets that from you.

After breakfast, I hurry her some more. This time out the door and into our car. Yes, Dean I am taking good care of the Impala just like I'm taking care of your other baby. I stop at a crosswalk where several children are crossing the street and I notice Sarah staring at a kid and his dad. She really misses you. I know even if I try, I can't replace you as her dad. You were her hero, her favorite person. Sarah looked up to you.

She loves your old jacket, the one Dad gave you. In fact, she wears it all the time, even though it's too big on her. Sarah doesn't care. It was yours and that's all that matters to her, I guess.

Man, I'm telling you, Dean, she melts my heart and tells me she loves me, every day. Sarah can crack a joke at the perfect time and makes me laugh when I want to cry. You can make fun of me all you want but I am not afraid to show my feelings. That girl is everything to me. She defiantly gets that from you, Dean.

That's another thing, I can't believe through all we've seen and been through, Sarah still has that faith and I actually caught wind of her praying, the other night. I know, it surprised me, too. She still believes in all that stuff, even though we've seen heaven and what's really there.

"God, please help me and Uncle Sammy make it through," I heard her pray. "And tell Daddy we will be okay…" She then went on to say that she really misses you. Well, she gets that from me.

I miss you, Dean.


	2. Hunt With my Dad

**Yup, trying another song with my Sarah Winchester series. This time I used the song, _Dance With my Father_, by Luther Vandross. I was gonna have this take place while Dean is in Purgatory like the other one but I wanted to include Bobby, this time. Let me know what you think!_  
_**

**Hunt With my Dad**

I walk inside my room as I drop my backpack onto the floor and slump back onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling for a moment as I let out a deep breath. On the nightstand is a picture frame of me and my dad taken before he got his one-way ticket to Hell. I reach over and pick it up. My dad's arm is wrapped around me as I rest my head against his. I really do miss him so much. My dad was my hero and looked up to him more than anybody I know. He was a great hunter in my book and always looked out for me and Uncle Sammy.

I close my eyes and can see my dad lift me into his arms and laugh with me and Uncle Sammy until I'd fall asleep, then he would lay me in bed with him, keeping me safe in his protective arms. I knew for sure I was loved.

If I could get another chance. Another walk. Another hunt with him. I'd choose a tough monster to hunt. How I love, love, love…to hunt with my dad again.

I think about the last couple of years of the three of us together, especially when Uncle Sammy and I would disagree. I would run from him to my dad. My dad would make me laugh just to comfort me, and then make me do just whatever Uncle Sammy said. Never dreamed he would be gone from me.

If I could steal one final glance. One final step. One final hunt with him. I'd choose a tough monster to hunt. Because I'd love, love, love to hunt with my dad again.

My stomach grumbles, interrupting me from my thoughts. I didn't have time to eat lunch today since I ended up working my whole lunch break. I stand up, setting the picture frame back on the nightstand and continue to stare at it. I'd give anything to have him back with me.

I don't think my stomach liked being ignored on the count of it started grumbling louder. I touch it with my hand and head downstairs. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, I could hear the sound of Uncle Bobby at his desk. It sounded like he was crying. Now, I've only known him for two years and in those two years, I have never seen or heard him cry. He really misses my dad, too though.

I crept to the wall on the left side of the entryway, closest to the front door and peeked around the wall. Yeah, Uncle Bobby was sitting at his desk, an open bottle of alcohol sitting on the desk in front of him and a half drank glass of the stuff wrapped in his hand. These past few weeks haven't been easy for any of us, but I think it's taken more of a toll on him than me. Uncle Bobby practically raised my dad since he was my age, maybe younger. My dad thought of Uncle Bobby as a second dad, too. I lean my head back, against the wall careful not to make a sound and pray for him. In fact, I pray for Uncle Bobby more than I pray for myself.

I look up at the ceiling. God, I know I'm praying for much too much but could you send back my dad for Uncle Bobby? I know you don't do it usually, but God he's dying to hunt with my dad again.

That night, when I fall asleep I dream of the four us hunting. Each night is a different monster but it's all the same; we're all together again.


	3. A Father's Love

**I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! Another story using a song. This time I used _A Father's Love_ by George Strait. Thought this song was perfect about Dean and Sarah, with some of John in the mix! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**A Father's Love**

My dad took my brother and me all over the place. We stayed in motels on hunts that took a few days, a week tops. Longer ones, we stayed with Bobby. But he always made sure Sam and I went to school. I lost count how many of them we went to from kindergarten to twelve grade but no matter what school I went to, I always managed to pick a fight with someone.

One particular fight I remember was a day when I came home with a huge black eye. Hey, the kid got lucky! I was tired from taking care of Sam the night before, okay! Anyway, as I sat and waited for my dad to come home, I thought about what I would say. It was the fifth fight I had got into that school year and I knew Dad would be pissed. I must have rehearsed that story over a thousand times before he finally came in the door, that night. So I told him what happened, the whole thing and I waited for the worse.

It never came, though.

He smiled and told me, getting down to my level and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Let me tell you a secret about a father's love. A secret that my dad once said was just between us. Fathers don't just love their children every now and then. It's a love without end."

I stood there in complete and utter shock as I stared at him. I never got into trouble that day. It was punishment enough just thinking about those words over and over in my head. I don't think I got into another fight for a month after that, 'cause I was too focused on what my dad had said.

Then the day came when I finally understood what my dad meant. When I found out I was a father, that Fall day, there was no doubt that stubborn girl was just like my father's son. So when I thought my patience had been tested to the end, I took my dad's secret and I passed it on to her.

I told her, getting down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let me tell you a secret about a father's love. A secret that my dad said was just between us. Fathers don't just love their children every now and then. It's a love without end."

And wouldn't you know it she had the same reaction as I did. I didn't bust her for nothing either. I just let her think on it, just like my dad did to me and I enjoyed every minute of it. Sam thought I was weird the whole time and looked at me, but I just gave him a wink and continued with our research we were working on.

Later that night, I had this weird dream. Okay, not any weirder than I usually have but I ain't never had a dream like this one. I dreamed I died and I was standing outside these big gates. First I thought, woah, heaven's real? Then I thought…wait, I'm dead? I can't die yet! I still have stuff to do! We still need to kill the son of a bitch who messed up our family! Then something caught my attention and it was these words:

_Let me tell you a secret about a father's love. A secret that my dad said was just between us. You see fathers don't just love their children every now and then. It's a love without end._

With that, I caught a smile slide across my face. No matter how far my baby girl pushes my limits, I will always love her no matter what. Sarah is my world and I will never put anything else ahead of her, or Sam, too but that's another story…


	4. Having Fun with Uncle Sammy

**I thought I'd do a funny one this time. The song used is _I Just Can't Wait to be King_ from the _Lion King _only Sarah wants to be the queen of hunting instead. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

**Having Fun with Uncle Sammy**

While Dean was out grabbing lunch, Sam stayed back at the motel with Sarah. He leaned against the headboard of his bed, reading a book on urban legends while Sarah finished up the homeschool assignment he had assigned for her to do. Once that was done and checked over, Sarah hung upside down on hers and her father's bed, bored. Dean had still not come back yet and Sarah was starting to feel antsy.

"I'm sooooo bored," she announced.

"Read a book," her uncle suggested, not looking up from his book.

"I've read every single one of my books, fifty times. I can probably tell it, word for word without having to open it," Sarah told him and flipped onto her stomach, drawing circles in the carpet with her finger. Out of nowhere, the song, _I Just Can't Wait to be King_, from the _Lion King_ started playing in her head for some reason and it gave her an idea as she looked over at her uncle.

Jumping off the bed, Sarah moved, swiftly over to Sam's bed, pouncing onto the foot of it. "I'm gonna be a mighty queen, so enemies beware," she sang as she stalked towards her uncle on her hands and knees and pounced on Sam, scaring the crap out of him.

"Sarah," Sam scolded until he realized what his niece was doing. They played this once before with Dean playing Nala (to much of Dean's disagreement to be a girl). Sam laughed. "Well, I never seen a queen of hunters quite so small," he said. Only her father and uncle could get away with the short jokes.

Sarah jumped up, onto her bare feet, still on the bed while holding a Superman pose, "I'm gonna be the main event like no one was before. I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my aim!" She held her hands like she was holding a shotgun.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing," Sam tried his best to do a good Zazu impression.

Sarah lifted her hands out to the ceiling and closed them into fists, "Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!"

"You have rather a long way to go, Peanut, if you think…"

"No one saying, do this," she sang.

"Now when I said that, I…" Sam tried to say.

"No one saying, be there."

He rolled his eyes up at the ceiling, trying to stifle a laugh, "What I meant was…"

"No one saying stop that."

"Look, you don't realize…"

" No one saying, see here."

"Now see here," he objected, sitting up. Truth be told, Sam could be a little stick in the mud when it came to helping Dean raise Sarah which was why Sam got the part of Zazu in the first place. Let's just say, Dean was a lot more fun than Sam was.

Sarah jumped over from Sam's bed to hers, facing him while holding her arms out to the sides. "Free to run around all day!"

Sam shrugged, "Well, that's defiantly out."

"Free to do it all my waaay!" she continued to sing.

Sam stood up from the bed and went over to wrap his niece in his arms, knocking her down onto her back. "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart," he smiled, playfully.

Sarah lifted her head to grin her and her father's famous crooked grin, "Queens don't need advice from giant uncles for a start."

He stood up, placing his fists on his sides, "If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out," he replied, still smiling and turned around to head over to grab a beer from the fridge, waving her off with his left hand, "Out of service, out of hunting. I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing."

Sarah stood up from the bed and ran after her uncle, looking up at him. "Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!"

Sam grabbed a beer out of the fridge, shutting it before turning around. Sarah was standing there, right in front of him.

"Everyone look left," she said.

He looked to his left and received a playful punch in his stomach.

"Everyone look right."

Sam looked to his right and got another punch to his stomach. Since Zazu was getting hurt in the movie, Sam should get something in this part of the game.

"Everywhere you look I'm in the spotlight!" Sarah sang with her fists on her sides.

"Not yet," Sam pointed his finger to her nose, making her giggle and run back over to jump up on Sam's bed again as she sang, "Let every creature go for broke and sing…Let's hear it on the herd and on the wing." He set his beer down on the table and went over to lift his niece high in his arms to sing, "It's gonna be Queen Sarah's finest fling."

Sarah smiled, surprised. It was usually Dean who covered the background part of the song. She wasn't expecting Sam to fill in for him, which was why she covered the line before that. "Oh, I just can't wait to be queen! Oh, I just can't wait to be queen! Oh, I just can't waaaaait….to be queen!"

As Sarah finished the song, the door opened and in came Dean carrying the food. He looked disappointed when he realized what the two of them were doing. "You two did that without me?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

Sam shrugged, "Sarah was pretty bored after she finished her homeschool work."

"So, you still couldn't wait for me?"

"Sorry, Dad. We can sing it again if you want to," Sarah told her father.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," he grinned.

"Good because I'm starving. I'm so hungry I could eat a warthog," she said, referencing a line from the movie.


	5. He Didn't Have to be

_**He Didn't Have to**_** be, by Brad Paisley **

**He Didn't Have to be**

The stars look so bright tonight. Sam, Sarah, and I are sitting here on the hood, enjoying our last couple of nights together before those damn hellhounds come after me. I look down at Sarah. Of course she's out. The kid's just like me, gotta get some rest whenever possible and because she's still a kid. How could anyone not love this kid?

I smile down at her and rub her upper arm and I think back to my own father, and not just him but my second father as well. Yeah, I pretty much have two. The thing is, Bobby, the man I think of as a second father didn't even have to take care of me and Sam. He chose to and that's what I appreciate from the guy.

I remember when we met Bobby. Dad wasn't sure about leaving me and Sam with just anyone. He needed to make sure we would be well taken of when Dad was gone on extra-long hunts. But when Dad befriends a hunter and they find out about us, they usually turn tail and run. I swear it was like Dad was dating or whatever, but finally I met the man when I was six years old.

A few months later, I remember lying upstairs in Bobby's guest room with Sam lying beside me, sleeping and I overheard Dad popping the question of us staying there while he checks out a werewolf hunt two states over. I started hoping like crazy that Bobby would say yes and wouldn't you know it, he did. Right then, I felt an excitement come over me I haven't felt since Mom died. I would have liked Mom back but to me, I learned over the next few years, having two dads weren't so bad and Bobby did a lot for me and Sam. He taught me about cars and tossed the ball with me like Dad used to do before Mom died. Looking at Sarah, I hope I'm at least half the dad that he didn't have to be.

Nine years ago, I met the woman who's my baby girl's mother while Dad, Sam, and I were on another werewolf hunt. I snuck off to do some of my own research and ran into her in a bar and of course we had a little too much to drink. I don't know, I don't remember much of that night. I didn't find out until seven years later that she had had a kid and it was too late to talk to her. She had died from, I guess a combination of a brain tumor and the demon that had killed Mom. Now here I am with the most important person, besides Sam, in my life. My baby girl. I get so proud when Sarah does anything, really and looking at her, right now I think about the man that helped raise me, and I hope I'm at least half the dad he didn't have to be.

Yeah, that's what I hope all right.

Thanks, Bobby…


	6. Cleanin' this Gun

**Okay, how could I not use this song? This is so Dean!**

_**Cleanin' this**_** Gun, by Rodney Atkins**

**Cleanin' this Gun**

That old Declaration of Independence I don't remember a thing about it, back when I was in high school. If you ask me to recite it, I'd be lost. In fact, I really don't think I paid any attention in history class at all. I mean, come on. How can a guy focus when there's a smokin' hot cheerleader right in front of ya?

I don't remember all that Spanish stuff or some chick named Getty Burg's address. But there is one speech I can remember, wedged into my brain. Back then, I did not like meeting parents, in fact I never did. If a girl wanted me to meet hers, I would move on or refuse. Come on, I was a tough, macho-type guy. I knew for a fact no father would approve of me just from looking at me.

I remember when this one girl actually talked me into it. Don't ask how, I'm still trying to figure that one out. I remember it was a Friday night and I was going to take her to the movies and possibly this place where most of the kids dating went (I never made it there though). I stood there, staring at this large, beefy guy as he sat on the porch swing as he polished this long, double-barrel rifle.

He looked right at me and to my surprise, the guy smiled. "Come on over, boy and sit down, right here." He nodded at the spot beside him on the swing.

I slowly walked over with my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket Dad had just given me and sat down in a chair across from him instead. I could have taken him but you know, he was holding that gun and I didn't think to bring anything except a pocket knife.

"So tell me about yourself," he said, still smiling at me which was actually making me uncomfortable.

I told him a few things, leaving out the hunting parts. I told him how my dad's job takes us all over. He asked what Dad did and I said he was a traveling mechanic and how it was usually just me and Sammy. I told him how I would watch out for my little brother, which impressed him but it still didn't put me on his good side.

Once I told him all that he needed to know about me, the guy changed the subject. "So you like my daughter, do ya now? Yeah, we think she's somethin' else. She's her daddy's girl and her mama's world. And she deserves respect so that's what she'll get. Got that, boy?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

He smiled again. "Now run along and have some fun, okay? I'll see ya when you get back. I'll probably be up all night, still cleanin' this gun."

Okay, now I was starting to feel even more uncomfortable, another reason why I did not like meeting parents. I walked the girl over to her car and offered to drive for her and headed off for the movies. I damn made sure I got her home at a decent hour and probably one of the few times I didn't ask to kiss at all in one night.

Of course, now that I'm a father I get why that girl's father was like that. I am scared to death of the day Sarah meets that teenaged boy I used to be that seems to have one thing on his mind. In fact, I wish that day will never come but I know it will. Sarah's growing up so fast too and I know it won't be long either. She's eleven now. The stage where she'll slowly lose her childhood innocence and gain some of that teenaged girl mentality thing. Well, technically, she's already mature for her age but still. Sarah isn't into boys yet but she will be. I'd hate to admit this but I have actually played that scene out in my mind a couple times of having to put the fear of God into some poor kid.

Usually, I'm sitting on one of the beds in our motel room when Sarah brings in a boy (for some reason the kid always comes out, looking like Sam when he was a teenager but with my attitude. You'd think he would look like me. Go figure, huh). I'm sitting there, staring him in the eye like that girl's father did to me as I clean one of our guns.

I grin up at the kid. "Hey, come on in and have a seat," I tell him as cheerful as I can be.

He nervously makes his way over to the table Sam is standing close to. Sam has his arms folded, watching him too.

"Tell us about yourself." Sam tells him as I see Sarah rolling her eyes from the corner of my own.

The boy tells us about school, sports, cars (which sparks my interest), and even about his family. He says he wants to play pro football one day. Well, if he wants to follow that dream he better not try anything with my daughter.

I change the subject. "So you like my daughter, do ya now. Yeah, she's somethin' all right. She's her daddy's girl and her Uncle Sammy's world. She deserves respect, that's what she'll get." I say that last part with a lot of sternness to show I mean what I say, never taking my eye off him. "Got it, son?"

He nods his head, nervously.

I smile at him, "Now you go out and have some fun. I'll see you when you get back. I'll probably be up all night, still cleanin' this gun." I can see him swallow a lump in his throat. Hey, don't worry. It's all for show. No one's getting hurt. It's just a daddy thing. But hey, believe me:

Man, it'll work.


	7. Reflection

**Thought this fitted Sarah well before Dean found her. This one takes place the summer before they met. The song is _Reflection_, from the movie, _Mulan_. Tell me what you think! :)**

**Reflection**

The bus pulled up to my apartment complex and all of the kids, except me, rushed off. They were excited for summer vacation and not having to go to school for a couple months. Once everyone had passed my seat, I followed behind the last person and soon exited the bus myself, holding the straps of my backpack after I said good-bye to Mildred, our bus driver and she wished me a safe and fun summer. Fun summer, yeah right. That'll be the day.

I took a deep breath when the doors closed behind me and walked over to our apartment and went inside. Mom was home which was odd because normally she worked all day with her two jobs. She was lying on the couch with a cold ice pack on her forehead so I wandered over to her.

I asked, "Everything okay, Mom?"

"Everything's fine, Sarah," she replied. "I had to come home early for a minor headache. I told my boss I could stay but he insisted."

"Is there anything you want me to get you? I can run next door and get you something from the store if you like," I told her.

"No, Sarah. I said I'm fine. Why don't you go outside and play for a while."

"Okay," I said. "Want to see my report card? I got all good grades again." I was really excited and hoping my mom could be proud of me for once. Even though I usually got good grades in school, she usually isn't or tries to fake it. I know when she's faking too but I don't say anything.

At that point, Papa came from the kitchen, carrying a bottle of adult aspirin and a glass of water. "Sarah, leave your mother alone. She's not feeling well and you bothering her probably isn't helping much."

"I was just making sure Mom was alright," I told Papa. That's what I call my grandfather.

He just sighed. I knew he was trying to hold his tongue and be patient with me. "Just go play outside, okay? I'll call you in when dinner is ready."

I reluctantly agreed. "Can I at least show you my report card?" I asked after I started to head towards the door.

"Later," he told me. "Right now, I'm taking care of your mother."

I sadly turned and headed back outside, dropping my backpack by the door. As I walked outside and headed towards the small playground in the apartment courtyard with my hands shoved into the pockets of my sky blue and dark blue shorts, I couldn't help think about the movie our teacher let us watch that day. It was definitely one I could relate to, too. It was the Disney movie, _Mulan_, about the girl from Feudal Japan who ran away from home to take her father's place and prove to them they could be proud of her. I wish I had a dad like Mulan did. Of course, would he even be proud of me if I did have one?

One of the songs they played in the movie stuck out to me like a sore thumb and I found myself singing it out loud. "Look at me," I sang, quietly to myself. "I will never pass as a perfect bride. Or a perfect daughter. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?"

I walked along the neighbors' porches, looking up at the sky. "Now I see that if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart."

One of our neighbors, Mrs. Edison had potted plants around her front door. Even being a tomboy, I always thought they were beautiful and thought she took really good care of them. Some of them were even hybrids. I noticed she had left her watering can outside.

I stopped and stared into it, at my reflection. I didn't look a thing like my mom, or my grandparents. Not even my second cousin, whom I really adored. My mom had blond hair while mine was dark brown. Her eyes were dark while mine were green. My nose didn't look anything like hers, nor did my ears or the shape of my head.

"Who is that girl I see," I sang to myself again. "Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?" I suddenly kicked the watering can over and turned away, staring up at the clear sky again. Tears were building up in my eyes, by now. "Somehow I cannot hide who I am though I've tired. When will my reflection show who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"

I stared at my reflection in the puddle of the muddy grass now, and then found myself singing it a couple more times. Not only do I look different from my family, most of my interests are different too. Aside from being six, about to be seven in less than two weeks, I read books advanced for my age. Books that would scare the piss out of anyone, including adults. I don't know, since I was five years old, I've been fascinated with the supernatural. Before that point, I was scared of my own shadow but actually reading about it and watching movies I probably shouldn't be watching, I learned not to be afraid. I learned you can protect yourself from some scary things like ghosts, by placing salt on my window sill. First time my mom found the salt, I got spanked well, and then after that, I learned to hide it well.

I looked back over to my left, at our apartment, squinting from the sun. I don't know if anyone would be proud of me or not. Maybe one day, I will meet my dad and he'll be proud of me and see me for who I am. Maybe my reflection shows I look like him. Or maybe I'm just over thinking this. I tend to do that a lot actually. Eventually, I turned back and started for the swings as I stared at the ground.

Will I ever learn who I am inside…?


	8. New Orleans

**This is the shortened version of chapter one of my story, _Family is Where the Heart is_ but from Sarah's point of view (sort of, it's still in 3rd person).  
**

**Song is _Oklahoma _by Billy Gilman**

**New Orleans**

Sarah sat on her bed, listening to Led Zeppelin with her back to the foot board as a man stood behind, smiling. "They found the man who looks like you, Sarah. He never knew about you. A rambler in his younger days, he knew he made a few mistakes but I bet he would have been there had he known it. Sarah, they think they found your dad in New Orleans."

A million thoughts ran through Sarah's mind. She knew his name was Dean Winchester but that was it, and wondered what he was really like. Would he be anything like the man in her dreams?

The yellowed-eyed man could see the questions in her eyes and said, quietly, "Don't be scared, my child. I will let you know what I know. About the man they found he looks like you. A rambler in his younger days, he knew he made a few mistakes. But I bet he would have been there if he known it. You always said this was something that you wanted. Sarah, it's time to meet your dad."

A sound of an engine pulled up to the house outside. Curious, Sarah stood up and went over to the window, peeking around her _Spongebob Squarepants _window shade. It was a black, 1967 Chevy Impala. No one ever drove those things anymore. Her eyes widened in excitement and surprise at the awesome car as a young man stepped out and looked back at the house, catching sight of Sarah.

She quickly ducked out of sight but her curiosity got the best of her and Sarah slowly peered around to look out again to see the man walk up the front walk. It was apparent he was uncomfortable with all the lawn gnomes. _I don't blame you, sir_, she thought to herself, _those things creep me out too._ Soon, the sound of the doorbell pulled Sarah out of her thoughts.

Even more curious, Sarah snuck quietly from her room to the railing and peeked downstairs. Her grandfather was talking to the young man now. She strained her ear so she could listen what was being said. They were talking about Stanford.

_That was where Mom went to school_, Sarah thought. She listened, some more which the men were talking about her now before eventually, her grandfather called her downstairs to meet the man.

Sarah pinned herself back against the wall as she held her breath and tried to play it cool like she hadn't been eavesdropping, and walked over to stand directly at the railing. "Whatever happened, I didn't do it," she told her grandfather. _Smooth, Sarah. Like that didn't sound suspicious at all. _

She could hear her grandfather sigh and asked what she had done which she lied and said she hadn't done a thing. He told her to come down and meet the young man. She climbed onto the banister to slide down, not calculating the fact her grandmother had just polished it and fell onto her back when she reached the bottom. A little pain never hurt anyone though and Sarah jumped right back to her feet, cocking her famous grin. What caught her off guard though were his eyes. They were her own eyes, green and all.

Sarah wiped the worry from her eyes and took his hand which the young man said, kneeling to her level, "I'm the man who looks like you. A rambler in my younger days, I knew I made a few mistakes. But I swear I would have been there had I known it. Never again will you ever be alone. Sarah, welcome to your new home in our family." He smiled the same smile she had.

A tear drifted down her cheek and hugged his neck. Before she knew it, they were in the Impala, driving away as Sarah waved good-bye as they pull away from the life she's known for the last seven years or so.


End file.
